etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
The Ronin (ブシドー '''Bushido''' ''in the Japanese version, Samurai in the European versions'') are virtuous masters of the Katana, who believe that life and death are of the same leaf, and therefore sacrifice all forms of self-defense in favor of powerful melee capabilities to destroy their enemies before they have a chance to retaliate. With various combat techniques at their side, they're highly capable in various situations, allowing them to face virtually any foe with equal footing. With extensive training, the Ronin can imbue their powerful strikes with the wrath of the elements, allowing them to pinpoint enemy weaknesses and topple their foes. Profile EO1 = |-| EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Stat Progression EOU= |-| EO2= |-| EO2U= |-| EON= Skills Etrian Odyssey EO1 = |-| EOU= Etrian Odyssey 2 EO2 = |-| EO2U = Etrian Odyssey Nexus The Ronin now automatically assumes their highest-leveled Stance at the start of battle if they are wielding a Katana. If two or more Stance skills are tied for highest, the Ronin will choose one randomly. This will not happen during blindsides, however. Skills prefaced with Stance: can only be used during any Stance. Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Expert = Grimoire Stones The Millennium Girl Skills to generate and pass: *'Severing Slash': Hand it to classes with much higher Technique/Luck stats and mow down random encounters without needing to lift a finger. *'Crit Up': Best given to classes with builds focused on augmenting normal attacks. Skills best used on a Ronin *'Double Strike, High Caliber' (Gunner): When taking stances consumes too much time, make the most of your normal attacks by landing incredibly powerful crits. *'DEF Up, Aegis' (Protector): Ronin are fragile. Offsetting this fragility and giving the ability to resist death saves on items and TP used to revive them. The Fafnir Knight Skills to generate and pass: *'Pre-Initiative': A good passive for the faster party members. Skills best used on a Ronin: *'Fencer, Double Attack' (Landsknecht): Ronin will find themselves using their normal attack often to save on TP during random encounters. *'Force Charge, Force Mastery' (Fafnir): When used in conjunction with Peerless Combo, the force gain is enough to access Force Boost almost immediately after. *'Elemental Sabres' (Fafnir): Cheap access to elemental damage without spending time assuming stances. *'Speed Up': Synergizes with Pre-Initiative to give the Ronin a bigger damage bonus on faster targets. Raised evasion can be a life-saver, and the accuracy buff helps with skills that have problems with missed hits. *'Aegis' (Protector): Ronin are fragile. Giving the ability to resist death saves on items and TP used to revive them. Subclassing In Etrian Odyssey Nexus, Ronin can gain the ability to subclass like the rest of the adventurers. Subclasses for Ronin The Ronin skill tree is already fairly skill point intensive, and the Ronin's dedication to katanas makes it difficult for them to use many other attack skills without sacrificing a slot better spent on armor. Thus, the subclasses picked for Ronin are typically for passive skills. *'Highlanders' are a commonly picked class for their passives, and the Ronin can certainly benefit off them. Phys ATK Up, HP Up, and Phys DEF Up all are welcome to the Ronin to make them hit harder and take hits better on the frontline. Bloody Offense is an astounding damage buff, and Blood Fortune is great for party support. Access to shields exchanges some of the Ronin's speed for greater durability. *'Ninjas' offer Mystic Calm which provides TP reduction to let the Ronin spam their skills more often, and can aid the Ronin's evasion with Concealment. Their Proficiency also adds to a small universal ATK boost, and Status ATK Up can be helpful for a Ronin focused on the ailments from the Clear Stance tree. *The Shogun gives the Ronin several other attack skills that are not as dependent on Stances. Morning Star is great for line damage without losing stance time from Horizontal Slice, and Bolt Slash hits harder than Lighting Stab when not in Clear Stance. Great Warrior and Swift Justice are excellent buffs to use, not just on the Ronin but on other DPS in the party. The dual-weapon line up top can prove to be too much of a risk for the fragile Ronin, though. *'Landsknechts' offer the ever-valuable Vanguard, Initiative, and Proficiency to ensure the Ronin strikes first, strikes hard, and lets every other party member follow up well on their attacks. Vanguard may not be as important due to the Ronin's high innate speed, on top of the risk of a defense penalty to the already fragile party member. Single Devotion can also amplify the strength of the Ronin's purely physical attacks. Phys DEF Up, Status DEF Up and access to shields help mitigate the Ronin's fragility, though shields may also weigh down on the Ronin's speed. Ronin as Subclass Ronin offer good damage-boosting passives in the form of Phys ATK Up, Speed Up, and Duel, and for even more damage there's Upper Stance and Upward Slash for Stance maintenance. Be wary that the Stances require the class to equip a Katana to even use, so wielding an extra weapon will be necessitated. *'Shogun' can equip katanas by default, and the various stance-related skills of the Ronin offer a more stable variety of damage without the quirks associated with the Shogun's own skills. The aggressive Shogun will focus on Upper Stance for damage and Upward Slash to regularly renew it. *'Nightseekers' are no stranger to dual wielding, and the use of a katana will greatly raise their ATK for better damage numbers. Stone Thrust is a good petrification skill, provided the Nightseeker can cope with losing skill access in the next turn. *'Imperials' that focus on purely physical damage will find great use in the Ronin's own passives. Speed Up also lets their Drive skills be more accurate. However, their inability to access a subweapon with their Drive Blade means they cannot use a Stance to support themselves. Gallery RoninSketch1.png|Female ronin sketch. RoninSketch2.png|Male ronin sketch. EO1PartyVSFireDragon.jpg|A party of a Ronin, Dark Hunter, Medic, Hexer and Troubadour battling what appears to be the Wyrm. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Ronin.png|Ronin Skill Tree EO1ExplorersLog8(Ronin).png|Yesterday, I reached the town of Etria, and I've already registered my name at the Guild. Class: Ronin. Specialties: Slashing, hara-kiri. So... Why haven't I heard from any interested guild owners? That one-eyed, bearded loser isn't slacking on the job, is he...? Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes